Generally, products with a voice recognition feature, such as cell phones, PDAs, computers, automatic teller machines, security systems, and global positioning systems, for example, require installing software on the device itself for voice training. Software of this type typically requires the particular device to have a large storage capacity (e.g. memory, hard disk), and a powerful CPU to create and store a voice training profile.
Further, a particular voice training profile is only compatible with, and resides on, the device with which the particular voice training profile was created. This makes the use of that particular voice training profile limited. Further still, when the underlying voice training/transcription server (i.e. the device itself or a backend device with which the device communicates) is changed, a new voice training profile must be created.
Moreover, devices with small display screens make it very difficult to display text used for training a system with a voice recognition feature. As a result, a user has to constantly scroll vertically and horizontally to read the voice training text.